


Don't Touch My Harisen

by Tommykaine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Masochism, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Goku has "accidentally" broken Sanzo's paper fan, and the monk decides to punish him by spanking him.Until he discovers that his punishment isn't really having the effect he expected and in fact causes a very different reaction in his travelling companion...





	Don't Touch My Harisen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Don't Touch My Harisen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224860) by [TommykaineITA (Tommykaine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/TommykaineITA). 



> This is an English translation of my Italian fic with the same title, because someone was interested enough to read it with an automatic translator and that was really unexpected and flattering, so I figured I should provide an actual translation ^^

_WHACK!_

“Ow!”

_WHACK!_

“Stop struggling, you idiot, you're only making things worse!”

“But Sanzo, that really hurt-”

_WHACK!_

“OUCH!”

“You should have thought about it before breaking my paper fan! Tsk, sometimes I seriously wonder if you have sawdust for brains in that stupid head of yours!”.

_WHACK!_

Another loud slap resounded in the air when Sanzo's hand fell on Goku's reddened skin, again and again, spanking him relentlessly.

_WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!_

“Owowow that hurts! Ok, ok, I'm sorry! Ouch! Sorrysorrysorry! I get it! I promise I'll never do it again but now... OW! Please stop!”

_WHACK!_

“Hmpf! Am I supposed to believe such half-hearted excuses? Do you really think I'll let you off so eas-”

Suddenly the monk interrupted himself, gasping in shock. His gaze travelled down between the legs of the creature that was laying on his lap, eyes lowering until they found the source of his perplexity and finally confirmed his suspicions.

“Goku, you... you are...”, he murmured, unsure of what else to say.

“T-that's why I told you to stop!”, the other replied, embarrassed to no end.  
For a few moments they both remained still, completely motionless and silent if not for Goku's laboured breath and the slight trembling of his body.

Even Sanzo's hand was still frozen in mid-air, where it stayed until the blond didn't recover from the shock enough to place it down on the boy's butt, stroking it with unexpected gentleness and making him gasp loudly in surprise. Even such a slight touch felt as if it was burning his reddened skin, overly sensitive due to the spanking. Yet, rather than discomforting him, that caressing hand made him crave a different kind of touch, more long-lasting and intense than that.

As if he had read his mind, Sanzo's hand slowly moved down to stroke his thighs, rising again only to slip between them, cupping his balls and squeezing them gently, making him gasp and tremble even more than before.

Sanzo couldn't see it at the moment, but Goku's face was as red as a burning furnace and probably just as warm. He couldn't believe Sanzo was touching him _there_ , and that he was _liking_ it. If that perverted kappa ever heard about it he would surely never let him live it down! Ah, just thinking about that made him so angry!

But even if he had wanted to stay angry he never could have, not when Sanzo's hand kept moving between his legs and then started to touch the erection that Goky so desperately had tried to hide from him.

Goku was fairly sure that _that_ was forbidden for a monk. Then again, the same was true for smoking, drinking sake and eating meat, and Sanzo never really seemed to have any qualms with any of those things so maybe this wasn't any different.

Even so, Goku still knew that this was different, that in this case it went beyond the rules of a religion that Sanzo might not even fully believe in, it was a kind of liberty that the man had never taken with him (despite the slander that some people had whispered behind his back at times), and Goku wasn't sure it was the right thing to do and yet...

“ _Yet I like it!”,_ he couldn't help but think.

Yes, the truth was that no matter how embarrassing it was to admit it, being touched like that by Sanzo felt nice even if he knew it shouldn't have, that he shouldn't have just let him do it, shouldn't have stayed still and silent without protesting it, but he didn't dare to do or say anything that might prompt the other to stop simply because he _wanted_ it to continue.

That was why when Sanzo's hand wrapped firmly around his engorged cock he did nothing to try and stop him, instead he only moaned and grunted in pleasure, unable to keep his voice down.

“Hmpf, you really are a loud monkey! If you keep making such a ruckus you'll wake up Gojyo and Hakkai”, Sanzo warned him, sighing and shaking his head in resignation. Then he made Goku move up from the position he was in (laying face-down on his vest-covered legs) to make him sit on his lap. He tried to ignore the all-too-pleasant pressure of the other's warm butt against a certain body part of his that, to tell the truth, hadn't remained completely indifferent to that whole situation.

While one hand went back to squeeze the boy's hard cock, the other was pressed on his lips to shut him up, muffling the string of moans, cries and nonsensical mumbles that threatened to escape from his mouth, all while he was still panting and gasping loudly in pleasure.

Almost without thinking, Sanzo found himself burying his nose in Goku's dark hair, taking in his somewhat wild scent. He smelled like the sun, trees and nice food, but maybe it was just his mind tricking him, attributing to the other the sort of familiar and fitting aromas he would expect from that little monkey in human form.  
His hand kept moving, slowly but relentlessly, picking up its pace as he noticed the other was close to his limit, to the point where a clear slick fluid leaked out from the tip which made his fingers slippery and aided him in his task.

In the meanwhile, as if he could not resist his instincts even in such a context, Goku's lips had closed on his fingers to suck and nibble on them, lapping on the tip with his tongue, while a thin trail of drool dripped down his chin without him even noticing. He was too overwhelmed by all those exhilarating sensations to focus on such a trivial detail.

“Look at you, you really can't resist without something in your mouth even in such a moment?”  
Sanzo never would have expected it, but it was as if those words had been the tipping point. It was as if that had flipped Goku's switch, making him lose all control.

In an instant his body arched up and tensed like a violin string as he came with a strangled cry. He kept shaking in small shudders until he emptied himself in Sanzo's hand before collapsing against his chest like a dead weight, exhausted and drenched in sweat.

The silence fell again between them as Sanzo wiped his hand clean on a tissue, until Goku finally gathered his courage and decided to start talking.

“Sanzo, I...”, he said, sounding hesitant and still breathing heavily.

Sanzo was expecting that. He knew that at this point after what had just happened even such a simple-minded creature would have started to ask himself some questions, and he felt like he had a certain duty in that regard and therefore owed him a clear answer.

“Go on, Goku” he said, preparing himself to face the consequences of his own actions.

“Well, see, Sanzo, the thing is-”

_GROOOOWL!_

“-that now I am terribly hungry! Can we go and eat something _right now_? Please?”

A small vein started to visibly twitch on the monk's forehead as his palm connected with his own face.

No, he concluded, apparently some things never changed, and there really was no end to the stupidity of his companion.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions, requests or suggestions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I usually reply to all comments (sooner or later)! If you do not wish to have your comment replied to for any reason, please add “hush” somewhere before or after your comment and I will silently appreciate it instead ^^


End file.
